Birkinfield
Birkinfield is the het ship between Chris Redfield and Sherry Birkin from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 6 Edonia, 2012 Chris and Sherry meet for the first time when Chris and team return back to the city to see a woman flashing a National Security badge with a man at her side, Jake Muller. Chris recognizes the woman as Sherry Birkin, commenting that she was in Raccoon City. Sherry questions how he knows that, to which Chris simply states, “Claire.” Hearing Claire’s name, Sherry immediately inches closer to Chris, asking if he’s Chris. Chris smiles at her, before confirming that his sister has told him all about Sherry. Before any more could be said, Chris’ teammate/partner, Piers Nivans, takes notice of the man Sherry’s with as he’s a “wanted insurgent”. Sherry tries to defuse the rising tension by saying Jake is under the protection of the U.S. government and that he’s not a threat to the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A), the organization Chris works for. Right then a call comes in of a massive B.O.W. being airdropped down to their location. Chris heads for Sherry, telling her that they’ll talk later, through that Sherry needs to find herself cover. As the fight begins, Sherry tells Chris she’ll “give him a hand,” to which Chris tells her, “Out of the question! You need to get to safety!” Sherry counters back that she can handle herself and that Chris needs the help. With that, Chris and Sherry work together for the first time, defeating the B.O.W. After the B.O.Ws defeat, Chris gives the helicopter pilot Sherry will be taking the coordinates for the rendezvous. Sherry takes Chris’ hand, sincerely thanking him for his help. As Sherry and Jake are turning to broad the helicopter, Chris tells her to have a save flight. Lanshiang, 2013 The next time Chris and Sherry see each other is six months later when Chris and the rest of his team help Sherry and Jake when they’re being surrounded by B.O.Ws. Sherry is relieved to see Chris and his team, saying, “Chris’ team will protect us.” Jake is noticeably irritated at Sherry’s talk of Chris, even more when Sherry attempts to reason with Jake, voicing, “I know you don’t like him, but if Chris is here…” Having had enough, Jake let’s Chris help, though insisting Sherry not talk about him anymore. Following the fight, Piers is reluctant to let Jake and Sherry go, saying “They’ll never survive on their own,” and “Neo-Umbrella is after them,” his words go ignored by Chris however as Chris is too focused on their own mission at hand. Sometime later, Sherry and Jake get kidnapped, and the word is relayed to back Chris by Leon Kennedy. Chris and Piers set off on a rescue mission for them. After saving and meeting up with them, Chris makes it known that he knows Jake is Albert Wesker’s son — his nemesis. A heated argument erupts and Sherry is unsure what to do in this situation. Soon after, all four people start fighting off more B.O.Ws on elevator-like platforms, each of them having their own conversations with one and other. Chris and Sherry’s goes: They soon split up and go off with their respective partners. Quotes Fanon Birkinfield is seen as a bit of a crack paring within the fandom—even by those who ship it—despite the fact that Chris and Sherry appear in the same game and speak to each other. Despite how small it is, a common trope in works for them is Claire Redfield, Chris’ younger sister, who is how Chris and Sherry were aware of each other before their first meeting in Resident Evil 6. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Chris/Sherry tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : Trivia * Chris’ sister, Claire Redfield, rescued/protected Sherry during the Raccoon City incident back in 1998. Gallery Screenshots Birkinfield1.jpg Birkinfield2.jpg Birkinfield3.jpg Birkinfield4.jpg Birkinfield5.jpg Birkinfield6.jpg Birkinfield7.jpg Birkinfield8.jpg Navigation